Blackout
by loveslife12
Summary: Just a little one-shot about what might have happened while Astrid was unconscious and what might have happen after Snotlout left. Based on the episode: Cast-Out Part 1. *Contains some Hiccstrid because I ship it :)*


**A/N: I hope none of them is OOC. I've been trying to keep them in character than out. Also, I didn't want to write the argument between Hiccup and Snotlout because we all know ready know what they said, so I didn't feel like rewriting it.  
**

**Also, I'm trying to practice on my fluff but for this I wanted to show friendship as well. So I tried to mix the two up. ****Hope you enjoy :)**

_Italics are __thoughts_**  
**

**This is based on episode "Cast Out Part 1"**

* * *

He couldn't believe how immediately everything changed. Just a minute ago they were practicing for an ambush attack, now he was racing down to catch Astrid before she plummeted to the ground. Toothless dashed to the ground to get the girl, and then he felt the extra weight land him once they had her.

The Night Fury did a 180 and landed on the dirt floor. He felt his rider gently glide off of him and felt the limp girl's boots sliding off as well. Hiccup felt something inside of him rising seeing the lifeless girl in his arms.

"_Now I understand why Astrid punched me when I woke up after the Red Death attack_." He thought while he softly put Astrid on the ground. Before he started to make any assumptions, he put his ear by her cracked lips. He sighed in relief when he heard life come out of her. Toothless saw his rider looking at the girl with concern and tilted his head in question about her just before the other riders came down.

"Hiccup! Please tell me she's okay." Fishlegs called out after he slid off of his Gronckle. Hiccup nodded and he rose off the dirt ground.

"She's alive, but unconscious. I think she hit her head when she hit those tree branches." Hiccup explained seeing the twins and Stormfly following behind. Once on the ground, the Nadder went to her rider and pressed her scaled face to the girl. Hiccup patted the dragon with sympathy and Toothless purred and nudged Stormfly as well.

"That was awesome and scary!" Tuffnut cried enthusiastically watching the Deadly Nadder nudging her limp rider. Hiccup growled and left the two dragons. Before Tuffnut could blink, Hiccup was scolding in front of him.

"Awesome?! That was not awesome!" Hiccup yelled at the twin, "She could have gotten killed!"

Tuffnut held out his hands in defeat seeing the scrawny, yet scary Viking yelling. "Wow man, I'm sorry. I didn't know how serious it was." Ruffnut slapped the back of her brother's head. "You're such an idiot!"

Hiccup groaned and went back to Astrid. The young teen knelt back at her side, hoping to see some movement. He hated the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Who knew that just seeing someone lifeless could trigger such feeling? Right now he was feeling raged, depressed, and anxiety mixing inside of him.

Fishlegs must have been watching him because Hiccup felt a large comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay." Hiccup huffed at his comment, he got up and dusted off his knees. "I know she will, I just-"

"Hey guys! She's coming out of it!" Ruffnut yelled getting Hiccup's full attention. Hiccup and Fishlegs watched her moving her fingers. At least they knew she was gaining consciousness. Hiccup tried his best to give her space, knowing that if he started to hold her, he probably won't let go.

Hiccup saw she was about to wake up soon when he heard her groaning from either in pain or confusion. He subconsciously reached out for her, but stopped once he saw her opening her eyes. Suddenly his thoughts went negative.

_What if she hit her head too hard? _

_Would she remember anything?_

_Would she forget about us?_

"What? What happened?" Astrid asked feeling her body aching when she sat up. "_Oh my head… How long have I been out?_" She thought and heard Snotlout saying something behind her, but she couldn't make it out. What got her attention was hearing Hiccup yelling; "You have no idea what you did! Do you?!"

While she heard the argument behind her, Fishlegs tried to help her up. "_What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"_ While getting off the ground, she felt her muscles aching. Her back and stomach were protesting for no movement, but she wouldn't listen.

"You almost got Astrid killed!"

"Oh come on, she's fine. Look at her."

"_Oh yeah! Know I remember! Stupid Snotface sent a bolder at me!"_

"No thanks to you!" Astrid cried and darted out of Fishlegs' helping hands, but got stopped by Hiccup's thin arms. No matter how hard Astrid tried, she couldn't reach Snotlout.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she cried and gave up trying to attack Snotlout and went back to the others cursing under her breath, "I'm gonna take your helmet and shove it up your dirtied little-" Fishlegs gave her a hand jester to stop talking. Astrid decided to stop talking and just watch the argument.

Astrid didn't know what happened while she was mentally plotting a way to murder Snotlout, but what caught her attention was what Hiccup said.

"…..I'm saying until further notice, you're suspended from the academy."

"What?!"

Astrid didn't know what to think. Was he really suspending Snotlout? She couldn't believe it! She knew she could stand up for herself, but having someone else doing for her was well…..nice.

While escaping her thoughts, she saw Snotlout leaving on Hookfang and Hiccup watching him. Astrid slowly walked behind Hiccup. She wasn't sure what to say, mainly because seeing Hiccup this way only happened once in a while. "You didn't have to do that for me, Hiccup." She finally said brushing her bangs away from her eyes and heard Hiccup sigh.

"If we can't count on Snotlout during practice, how can we possibly count on him the next time we run into Dagur?"

She and the other riders nodded. They knew he had a point, but will Snotlout ever return? "So, what now?" Fishlegs asked still watching the Nightmare getting smaller in the sky. "First, I will like if you went to Gothi, you hit your head pretty hard." Hiccup stated while gesturing to Astrid.

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. No big deal." Astrid said, but saw the look he was giving her. He was giving her a concerned look with pleading eyes. "Can you please go to Gothi? I'm just worried about….I don't know….you just-"

"I got it Hiccup. I'll go to Gothi." Hiccup replied with a small smile, "thank you."

~oOo~

After the riders returned to the village square; Ruffnut decided to go with Astrid to Gothi leaving the boys by themselves. "Do you think Snotlout's going to come back?" Fishlegs asked waiting for one of them to answer.

Hiccup shrugged and Tuffnut replied with "I hope not! I got plans to take his dragon pin!" He then ran off to The Dragon Academy with the Zippleback following from behind. Hiccup just crossed his arms watching him leave then stared at the ground. Fishlegs watched his friend's body language; he knew Hiccup was stressed and frustrated.

"What's wrong, Hiccup? Is it Snotlout?"

The young boy sighed, "Yeah….I just don't know what to do with him."

"You know him, he's…well…self-centered." Fishlegs said trying to find the right words about the hot headed teen. Hiccup shrugged in agreement and saw Stormfly with the two girls leaving Gothi's house from the top of Berk from the corner of his eye.

"You know Hiccup, Snotlout has done some crazy things in the past. Why are you suspending him from the academy now?"

Hiccup saw Stormfly who landed not far from them, and tried to keep his voice down "Look, I know that you think the only reason for suspending Snotlout was-"

"Was why?" Hiccup heard Ruffnut behind him.

Hiccup became unease once he realized who almost heard his statement. "Oh hey Astrid, Ruffnut, so how did it go at Gothi's?"

Astrid shrugged, "just a few cuts and bruises."

"And an awesome bump on the back of her head, watch this." Ruffnut then touched the soar that was covered by her hair. Astrid hissed in pain and punched the young Viking on the shoulder.

"Well….on that cheery note; she said you'll be fine right?"

"I'll be fine Hiccup, no need to worry."

Fishlegs started to feel the awkwardness staring to rise and tried to leave the both of them. "Hey Ruff, your bother was talking about taking Hookfang's pin."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You should help us, we might need the extra weight!" she cried running to the academy.

"Was that a fat comment?" Fishlegs ask himself getting back on Meatlug. "I'll see you guys later!" he called out flying to the academy.

The two just stood in the middle of the plaza watching their friends leaving. "I guess I should go tell Spitelout that his son left." Hiccup said breaking the silence and started to walk to the Jorgenson house. Before he got to leave, he felt a grip on his arm.

"Hiccup, I have to know. Why did you really suspend Snotlout?"

Hiccup hanged his head down trying to avoid the question. Astrid crouched down to look into his eyes hoping to find an answer, but didn't see one. "Just, never mind….You don't have to tell me."

Hiccup sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder pads to get her attention. "Listen, when I saw you unconscious….I don't know. Something just snapped. I was angry at myself for not catching you sooner, and I got angry when Snotlout disobeyed me."

"Hiccup, I just want to know why you suspended Snotlout."

"It's just…I…ugh! I hate this!" Hiccup buried his head in his hands.

"Hate what?"

"How I can't protect you!" Hiccup blurted out and realized what he just did. Both of them were now red, but Hiccup was scared if Astrid was going to hit him for saying something so blasphemous.

"Protect me? Hiccup, you know that I'm-"

"-Able to protect yourself. I know you can, but every time something life threatening happens, I have to protect everyone, especially you." Astrid felt her heart skip a beat and her face was burning. For a few moments she couldn't find the right words.

Astrid always knew she could save herself, but at the same time she wanted to feel safe. When the war between Dragons and Vikings was over, her fear of death and saving herself was too. She felt safe and carefree for the first time being on the back of Stromfly and flying with her friends.

Once Alvin showed up on Berk looking for Hiccup, she decided to protect him and her previous fears came back. She had no idea he was doing the same thing.

"Alvin's gone, but with all this Dagur, and Screaming Death incidences coming at us, and how Snotlout's becoming careless at practice are increasing! What would have happened if he did that during an actual attack?! I-I had to suspend him, not just to protect you, but all of us." Hiccup huffed after his little confession, and saw Astrid getting close to him.

"_Oh great, now she's going to punch me for making her look weak_." He thought seeing her hands come at him. Hiccup squinted his eyes shut and stiffened up waiting for the impact, but instead he felt her pulling him to her. He opened his eyes once he felt her shoulder pad under his chin. Hiccup wasn't expecting a hug, but he relaxed under her touch and returned the embrace.

Astrid clutched onto him and pushed her face into the crook of his neck. Hiccup returned the favor by smiling into her hair. Astrid never noticed how he was getting taller. Sure he had a late growth spurt, but she still noticed the difference since last year.

"You know, I was protecting you too."

Hiccup chuckled, "I'm not surprised. I need it more than you do."

Astrid breathed a laugh into his neck and let go of him. "I guess I should check on the twins." She said backing away from him.

"Yeah, I guess I should go tell Spitelout what happened." He said about to turn away from her. Before he could walk away, Astrid cupped one side of his face and pecks the corner of his mouth.

"Good luck and I'll see ya later." She said mounting on Stromfly and flew to the academy. Hiccup knew he must have had a stupid look on his face after hearing Toothless purr. "What? Oh like you know anything about girls!" Toothless cocked his head and huffed. Hiccup shook his head and playfully pushed Toothless' face.

Hiccup went to watch her fly off, but once he looked to the sky, the Nadder was no longer in sight. He was still confused about their relationship, but whatever it was; it was getting better.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed. I'm ****a big Hiccstrid shipper, but I didn't want too much fluff over the friendship because of where they are at in their relationship. I mean, they are 16 in this and I love how healthy their relationship grew in HTTYD2. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! **


End file.
